wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wesele Figara/Akt III
SCENA I Bogato udekorowana sala, z dwoma tronami, przygotowana do uroczystości weselnych. Hrabia sam. Recytatyw Hrabia (do siebie, spacerując w tę i z powrotem) Co za okropna sytuacja! List anonimowy... pokojówka zamknięta w garderobie... jej pani w konfuzji... człowiek wyskakuje z balkonu do ogrodu... inny twierdzi, że to był on... Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. To mógł być ktoś z moich poddanych... tacy jak oni są wystarczająco zuchwali... ale Hrabina... ach, wątpliwościami ją obrażam... ona ma za dużo szacunku dla siebie i mojego honoru... Honor... oto jak on cierpi przez ludzkie błędy! SCENA II Hrabia, Hrabina i Zuzanna (Wchodzą Hrabina i Zuzanna, zatrzymując się z tyłu sceny, niezauważone przez Hrabiego.) Hrabina (do Zuzanny) Idź, śmiało. Powiedz mu, żeby na ciebie czekał w ogrodzie. Hrabia (wciąż do siebie) Muszę się upewnić, że Cherubin naprawdę wyruszył do Sewilli: żeby to sprawdzić wysłałem Basilia... Zuzanna (do Hrabiny) Och, nieba! A Figaro... Hrabina Jemu nic o tym nie mów. Zamiast ciebie ja sama tam pójdę. Hrabia (jak wyżej) Dziś wieczór powinien wrócić. Zuzanna O Boże! Nie mam odwagi. Hrabina Pamiętaj, że moje szczęście masz w swoich rękach. (ukrywa się) Hrabia (jak wyżej) A Zuzanna? Kto wie czy nie zdradziła mojej tajemnicy... Och, jeśli powiedziała zmuszę go do poślubienia starej. Zuzanna (na stronie) Marceliny! (do Hrabiego) Panie... Hrabia (poważnie) Czego chcesz? Zuzanna Wydaje się pan taki gniewny! Hrabia Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? Zuzanna Panie... Twoja żona ma znowu wapory i prosi o flakon soli trzeźwiących. Hrabia Bierz. Zuzanna Zaraz odniosę. Hrabia Ach, nie, możesz go sobie zatrzymać. Zuzanna Sobie? To nie potrzebne prostym kobietom. Hrabia Kochanka, która traci narzeczonego tuż przed ślubem... Zuzanna Spłacimy Marcelinę z posagu, który pan mi obiecał... Hrabia Ja ci obiecałem? Kiedy? Zuzanna Tak to zrozumiałam. Hrabia Tak, pod warunkiem, że oboje dojdziemy do porozumienia. Zuzanna To mój obowiązek spełniać każde życzenie Waszej Ekscelencji. Nr 17 – Duet Crudel! Perché finora Hrabia Okrutnico! Dlaczego Kazałaś mi tak długo cierpieć? Zuzanna Panie, kobieta zawsze Ma czas, żeby powiedzieć „tak". Hrabia Więc przyjdziesz do ogrodu? Zuzanna Jeśli pan zechce, przyjdę. Hrabia I nie zawiedziesz mnie? Zuzanna Nie, nie zawiodę pana. Hrabia (na stronie) Jestem taki szczęśliwy, Przepełnia mnie radość. Zuzanna (na stronie) Wybaczcie mi kłamstwo Wy wszyscy, którzy znacie miłość. Recytatyw Hrabia Ale dlaczego byłaś dla mnie taka nieprzyjemna dziś rano? Zuzanna Kiedy paź był w pobliżu... Hrabia I dla Basilia, kiedy mówił w moim imieniu? Zuzanna Ale po co nam ktoś taki jak Basilio... Hrabia Prawda, prawda. Przyrzeknij mi jeszcze raz... że się zjawisz, moje serce... ale Hrabina czeka na flakonik. Zuzanna Ach, to był tylko pretekst. Nie śmiałabym bez niego z panem rozmawiać. Hrabia (Bierze ją za rękę. Ona się odsuwa.) Najdroższa! Zuzanna (odsuwając się) Ktoś nadchodzi. Hrabia (na stronie) Nareszcie jest moja. Zuzanna (na stronie) Zetrzyj ten uśmieszek z twarzy, panie chytry lisie. (Chce wyjść i spotyka Figara w drzwiach.) SCENA III Hrabia, Zuzanna i Figaro Figaro Hej, Zuzanno, dokąd idziesz? Zuzanna Cicho, bez adwokata masz sprawę już wygraną. Figaro Co się stało? (Idzie za nią.) SCENA IV Hrabia sam Nr 18 – Recytatyw i Aria Hai già vinta la causa! Recytatyw Hrabia Masz sprawę już wygraną? Co ja słyszę! W jaką pułapkę wpadłem? Perfidni! Chcę ukarać ich jak zasługują... wydany zostanie wyrok, który mnie zadowoli... ale jeśli on spłaci starą powódkę? Spłaci! Jakim cudem? Poza tym jest Antonio, który odmówi podrzutkowi Figaro oddania za żonę swojej bratanicy. Spowoduję, że uniesie się pychą ten półgłówek... Wszystko dobrze się układa... Kości zostały rzucone! Aria Vedrò Czy podczas gdy ja wzdycham Szczęśliwy ma być mój służący? I czy to czego ja pożądam On ma posiadać? Czy mam patrzyć jak ręka miłości Jednoczy tego nędznika Z tą, która wzbudziła we mnie uczucia, Których nie odwzajemnia? Ach nie! Nie zostawię cię w spokoju Byś cieszył się tym co masz! Nie narodziłeś się, zuchwalcze, Żebym ja cierpiał przez ciebie, Żebyś się śmiał Z mojego nieszczęścia. Pozostała mi jedynie nadzieja Na zemstę, Która ukoi moją duszę I da mi radość. (Chce wyjść i spotyka Don Curzia.) SCENA V Hrabia, Marcelina, Figaro, Bartolo i Don Curzio. Później Zuzanna Recytatyw Don Curzio (wchodząc, do Marceliny, Bartola i Figara, którzy idą za nim) Sprawa już rozsądzona: „Zapłać lub ożeń się". Teraz proszę o spokój. Marcelina Oddycham z ulgą. Figaro A ja umieram. Marcelina (na stronie) W końcu poślubię uwielbianego mężczyznę. Figaro (do Hrabiego) Wasza Ekscelencjo, wnoszę apelację... Hrabia Wyrok jest sprawiedliwy: „Zapłać lub ożeń się". Brawo, Don Curzio. Don Curzio Wasza Ekscelencja jest zbyt łaskawy. Bartolo Jaki nadzwyczajny wyrok! Figaro A co w nim takiego nadzwyczajnego? Bartolo Wszyscy zostaliśmy pomszczeni. Figaro Ja jej nie poślubię. Bartolo Poślubisz. Don Curzio „Zapłać lub ożeń się." Ona ci pożyczyła dwa tysiące koron. Figaro Jestem szlachcicem i bez zgody moich szlachetnych rodziców... Hrabia Gdzie są? Kim są? Figaro Chciałbym ich znaleźć. Szukam ich już od dziesięciu lat. Bartolo Więc jesteś znajdą?... Figaro Raczej zgubą, doktorze. Zostałem porwany. Hrabia Jak to? Marcelina Słucham? Bartolo Gdzie dowód? Don Curzio Gdzie świadkowie? Figaro Złoto, klejnoty i haftowane ubranko, które znaleźli na mnie ci, którzy porwali mnie jako małe dziecko, są dowodem mojego wysokiego urodzenia; a co więcej mam na ramieniu znamię. Marcelina Znamię w kształcie truskawki na prawym ramieniu? Figaro Kto pani o tym powiedział? Marcelina O Boże! To on... Figaro Racja, ja to ja. Don Curzio Kto? Hrabia Kto? Bartolo Kto? Marcelina Raffaello. Bartolo Porwali cię złodzieje? Figaro Niedaleko od zamku. Bartolo Oto twoja matka. Figaro Mamka... Bartolo Nie, twoja matka. Hrabia i Don Curzio Jego matka? Figaro Co ja słyszę! Marcelina Oto twój ojciec. (Podbiega do Figara i ściska go.) Nr 19 – Sekstet Riconosci in questo amplesso Marcelina (ściskając Figara) Usciskaj mnie Jako swoją matkę, ukochany synu. Figaro (do Bartola) Mój ojcze, również mnie uściśnij, Choć też jestem zakłopotany. Bartolo (obejmując Figara) Moje sumienie Nie pozwala ci odmówić. Don Curzio (na stronie) Jeśli on jest ojcem, a ona matką, To ślub nie może się odbyć. Hrabia (na stronie) Jestem zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli wyjdę. Marcelina i Bartolo Synu ukochany! Figaro Rodzice ukochani! (Hrabia chce wyjść. Zuzanna wchodzi z sakiewką w ręce.) Zuzanna Chwileczkę, panie Hrabio: Mam tu tysiąc dublonów. Przyszłam zapłacić za Figara I zapewnić mu wolność. Hrabia i Don Curzio Nie rozumiemy co się tu dzieje: Popatrzmy co się stanie. Zuzanna (Odwracając się widzi Figara w objęciach Marceliny. Chce wyjść.) Już się porozumiał z narzeczoną: Wielki Boże, co za niewierność! (do Figara) Puść ją, draniu! Figaro (Usiłuje ją zatrzymać; ona mu się wyrywa.) Nie, zaczekaj! Posłuchaj, kochanie! Zuzanna (uderzając go) Tego posłuchaj. Marcelina, Bartolo i Figaro To przez jej dobre serce: Zrobiła to z miłości. Hrabia i Don Curzio Trzęsę się/trzęsie się i wrę/wrze z wściekłości: Los mnie/go przechytrzył. Zuzanna Trzęsę się i wrę z wściekłości: Ta stara mnie przechytrzyła. Marcelina (biegnie uściskać Zuzannę) Już się uspokój, Moja kochana córeczko, Uściskaj jego matkę, Która wkrótce będzie twoją. Zuzanna Jego matkę? Bartolo, Hrabia, Don Curzio i Marcelina Jego matkę. Figaro (do Zuzanny) A oto mój ojciec, Sam ci to powie. Zuzanna Jego ojciec? Bartolo, Hrabia, Don Curzio i Marcelina Jego ojciec. Figaro (do Zuzanny) A oto moja matka, Sama ci to powie. (Wszyscy czworo biegną się uściskać.) Zuzanna, Marcelina, Bartolo i Figaro Słodką radość Tej chwili Moja dusza Może z trudem pomieścić. Don Curzio i Hrabia Bolesną gorycz Tej chwili Moja dusza Może z trudem pomieścić. (Hrabia i Don Curzio wychodzą.) SCENA VI Zuzanna, Marcelina, Figaro i Bartolo Recytatyw Marcelina (do Bartola) Oto, mój drogi przyjacielu, słodki owoc naszej dawnej miłości... Bartolo Nie mówmy o rzeczach tak odległych. On jest moim synem, ty moją towarzyszką. Pobierzemy się kiedy tylko zechcesz. Marcelina Dzisiaj, i będzie to podwójne wesele. (do Figara, wręczając mu dokument) Weź, to jest weksel na pieniądze, które jesteś mi winny. Niech będą twoim wianem. Zuzanna (Rzuca na ziemię sakiewkę z pieniędzmi.) Weź też tę sakiewkę. Bartolo (robiąc to samo) I tą również. Figaro Świetnie! Biorę ile zdołam. Zuzanna Teraz biegnijmy opowiedzieć o wszystkim pani i naszemu wujowi. Kto jest szczęśliwszy niż ja? Figaro, Bartolo i Marcelina Ja! Zuzanna, Marcelina, Bartolo i Figaro A Hrabiego może szlag trafić! (Wychodzą ramię w ramię.) SCENA VII Basia i Cherubin Recytatyw Basia Chodź, chodź, piękny paziu. W moim domu znajdziesz wszystkie najpiękniejsze dziewczęta z zamku. A ty z pewnością będziesz najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich. Cherubin Ach, jeśli Hrabia mnie znajdzie, będzie ze mną krucho! Wiesz, że on myśli, że wyjechałem do Sewilli. Basia Głupstwo! Nawet jeśli cię znajdzie to nie będzie nic nowego. Słuchaj, chcemy cię przebrać za jedną z nas. Potem wszystkie pójdziemy ofiarować kwiaty pani. Zaufaj Basi, Cherubinie. (Wychodzą.) SCENA VIII Hrabina sama Nr 20 – Recytatyw i Aria E Susanna non vien! Recytatyw Hrabina A Zuzanna nie przychodzi! Niecierpliwie czekam by dowiedzieć się jak Hrabia zareagował na jej propozycję. Cały plan zdaje mi się nieco ryzykowny, a z mężem tak impulsywnym i zazdrosnym... Ale co w nim złego? Przebiorę się w ubranie Zuzanny, a ona w moje... pod osłoną nocy... O nieba! Do jakiego żałosnego poziomu muszę się zniżać mając okrutnego męża, łączącego w niesłychany sposób niewierność, zazdrość i pogardę. Będąc wpierw kochaną, potem znieważaną, na koniec zdradzaną, jestem zmuszona szukać pomocy u pokojówki! Aria Dove sono i bei momenti Gdzie są piękne chwile Słodyczy i rozkoszy? Gdzie podziały się przysięgi, Które kłamliwie składał? Dlaczego mimo, że łzami i bólem Wszystko się dla mnie skończyło, Pamięć o tym szczęściu Wciąż tkwi w mojej piersi? Ach! Gdyby tylko moja stałość W tęsknocie za jego miłością Dała mi nadzieję, Że jego serce się odmieni. (Wychodzi.) SCENA IX Hrabia i Antonio Recytatyw Antonio (z kapeluszem w ręce) Mówię panu, że Cherubin wciąż jest w zamku. Dowodem jest ten kapelusz. Hrabia Ale jak, skoro o tej porze już powinien dotrzeć do Sewilli? Antonio Pan wybaczy, ale dziś Sewilla jest w moim domu. Przebrał się tam za kobietę i zostawił swoje ubranie. Hrabia Zdrajcy! Antonio Proszę pójść i samemu zobaczyć. (Wychodzą.) SCENA X Hrabina i Zuzanna Recytatyw Hrabina Co ty mówisz! A co Hrabia na to? Zuzanna Na jego twarzy widać było, że jest urażony i zły. Hrabina Spokojnie. Teraz łatwiej go będzie przyłapać. Gdzie się z nim umówiłaś? Zuzanna W ogrodzie. Hrabina Określmy dokładnie miejsce. Pisz. Zuzanna Ja mam pisać do niego... Ależ, pani... Hrabina Pisz, mówię. Wszystko biorę na siebie. (Zuzanna siada i pisze.) Piosenka o wietrzyku... Nr 21 – Duettino Sull’aria... Zuzanna (pisząc) „O wietrzyku..." Hrabina (Dyktuje.) „Jakiż słodki zefirek..." Zuzanna (powtarzając słowa Hrabiny) „Zefirek..." Hrabina (jak wyżej) „Powieje dziś wieczór..." Zuzanna (jak wyżej) „Powieje dziś wieczór..." Hrabina (jak wyżej) „Pod sosnami w zagajniku." Zuzanna (pytając ją) Pod sosnami? (pisząc) „Pod sosnami w zagajniku." Hrabina Resztę on już zrozumie. Zuzanna Pewnie, że zrozumie. (Czytają obie list.) Recytatyw Zuzanna (Składa list.) Złożyłam list... jak go zapieczętujemy? Hrabina (Wyjmuje szpilkę i podaje jej.) Proszę, weź szpilkę. Posłuży jako pieczęć. Czekaj... napisz na odwrocie „Odesłać pieczęć." Zuzanna Jest dziwniejsza od tej na patencie. Hrabina Prędko, ukryj list... Słyszę, że ktoś nadchodzi. (Zuzanna ukrywa list na piersi.) SCENA XI Hrabina, Zuzanna, Basia, Cherubin i wiejskie dziewczęta. (Wchodzą wiejskie dziewczęta z bukietami kwiatów, prowadzone przez Basię. Wśród nich Cherubin przebrany za jedną z nich.) Nr 22 – Chór Ricevete, oh padroncina Chór Zechciej przyjąć, droga pani, Te róże i kwiaty, Które zebrałyśmy dziś rano By okazać ci naszą miłość. Jesteśmy prostymi wieśniaczkami, Wszystkie jesteśmy biedne, Ale to niewiele co mamy Dajemy ci ze szczerego serca. Recytatyw Basia Oto są, pani, okoliczne dziewczęta, które przyszły ofiarować ci to co mają, ufając, że wybaczysz im tą śmiałość. Hrabina Och, jak miło! Dziękuję wam. Zuzanna Jakie są ładne! Hrabina (wskazując na Cherubina) Powiedzcie, kim jest to urocze dziewczątko, które zachowuje się tak skromnie? Basia To moja kuzynka, przyjechała zeszłego wieczora na wesele. Hrabina Uhonorujmy naszego ślicznego gościa. (do Cherubina) Podejdź tutaj... podaj mi swoje kwiaty. (Bierze kwiaty od Cherubina i całuje go w czoło. Następnie do siebie.) Jak ona się rumieni! (do Zuzanny) Zuzanno, czy ona nie jest do kogoś podobna? Zuzanna Jak dwie krople wody. SCENA XII Hrabina, Zuzanna, Basia, Cherubin, Hrabia i Antonio (Wchodzą Hrabia i Antonio. Ten ostatni niesie kapelusz Cherubina; wchodzi bardzo szybko, zdejmuje Cherubinowi dziewczęcy czepek i wkłada mu kapelusz.) Antonio Patrzcie państwo! Oto pan oficer! Hrabina (na stronie) O nieba! Zuzanna (na stronie) Łajdak! Hrabia (do Hrabiny) Pięknie! Moja pani... Hrabina Mój panie, ja jestem równie zirytowana i zaskoczona jak ty. Hrabia A dziś rano? Hrabina Dziś rano... Na dzisiejszą uroczystość chciałyśmy go przyodziać tak samo jak jest teraz przebrany. Hrabia (do Cherubina) Dlaczego nie wyjechałeś? Cherubin (zdejmując kapelusz) Panie... Hrabia Zostaniesz ukarany za nieposłuszeństwo rozkazom. Basia Wasza Ekscelencjo, jak często pan powtarzał obłapiając mnie i całując: „Basiu, jeśli będziesz mnie kochać dam ci co zechcesz." Hrabia Ja tak mówiłem? Basia Pan. Och, panie, daj mi Cherubina za męża, A będę pana kochać jak mojego kotka. Hrabina (do Hrabiego) Pięknie. Wszystko zależy od ciebie... Antonio (do Basi) Brawo dzieweczko! Twój nauczyciel może być z ciebie dumny. Hrabia (na stronie) Nie wiem jaki człowiek, demon czy bóg sprawia, że wszystko zwraca się przeciw mnie. SCENA XIII Ci co wcześniej i Figaro Figaro Panie... jeśli będziesz zatrzymywał tutaj wszystkie dziewczęta, to żegnaj zabawo... żegnajcie tańce... Hrabia Słucham? Chcesz tańczyć ze skręconą nogą? Figaro (Udaje, że rozprostowuje nogę, potem próbuje kilka tanecznych kroków.) Och, właściwie już mnie nie boli. Chodźmy, piękne dziewczęta. (Chce wyjść; Hrabia przywołuje go z powrotem.) Hrabina (cicho do Zuzanny) Jak on się z tego wykaraska? Zuzanna (cicho do Hrabiny) Proszę to zostawić jemu. Hrabia Masz szczęście, że donice były gliniane. Figaro Zgadza się. Chodźmy więc, chodźmy. (Chce wyjść. Antonio przywołuje go z powrotem.) Antonio A w tym czasie paź galopował na koniu do Sewilli. Figaro Bez względu na to czy galopował czy szedł stępa... Szerokiej drogi. (zamierzając wyjść) Chodźcie, piękne panienki. Hrabia (znowu go zawracając) A jego patent jakoś został w twojej kieszeni... Figaro Oczywiście. Co za pytanie! Antonio (do Zuzanny, które daje Figaro znaki) Nie dawaj mu znaków. I tak cię nie rozumie. (Bierze Cherubina za rękę i pokazuje go Figaro.) Oto ktoś, kto udowodni, żeś pan kłamca, drogi bratanku. Figaro Cherubin! Antonio Tu cię mamy. Figaro (do Hrabiego) Co on bredzi? Hrabia Nie bredzi tylko mówi, że ten chłopak dziś rano wskoczył w jego goździki. Figaro Tak mówi!... Możliwe... Jeśli ja wskoczyłem, to możliwe, że on zrobił to samo. Hrabia On też? Figaro Czemu nie? Ja nie wykluczam rzeczy, o których nic nie wiem. Nr 23 – Finał Ecco la marcia, andiamo Figaro (W oddali słychać dźwięki marsza.) Grają marsza... chodźmy. Ślicznotki, na swoje miejsca. Zuzanno, podaj mi rękę. Zuzanna Jestem. (Figaro jedną rękę podaje Antoniowi, drugą Zuzannie i wychodzą wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Hrabiego i Hrabiny.) Hrabia (na stronie) Bezczelni! Hrabina (na stronie) Jestem jak ścięta lodem! (Marsz stopniowo staje się głośniejszy.) Hrabia Hrabino... Hrabina Na razie nic nie mówmy. Oto nadchodzą dwie młode pary. Przyjmijmy je z godnością. Bądź co bądź jedna panna młoda jest twoją protegowaną. Usiądźmy. Hrabia Usiądźmy. (na stronie) I obmyślmy zemstę. (Siadają.) SCENA XIV Ci co wcześniej oraz Figaro z Marceliną, Bartolo z Zuzanną, Antonio, Basia, wieśniaczki, wieśniacy i myśliwi. (Wchodzą myśliwi ze strzelbami na ramionach, prawnicy, wieśniacy i wieśniaczki, dwie młode dziewczyny niosące nakrycie głowy panny młodej ozdobione białymi piórami, dwie następne z białym welonem, dwie następne z rękawiczkami i bukietem kwiatów, dwie następne niosące podobne nakrycie głowy dla Zuzanny itd. Bartolo prowadzi Zuzannę do Hrabiego, ona klęka by otrzymać od niego nakrycie głowy, itd. Figaro prowadzi Marcelinę do Hrabiny, następuje to samo.) Dwie wieśniaczki Wierni kochankowie Ceniący honor, Śpiewajcie pochwałę Naszego mądrego pana. Wierni kochankowie Ceniący honor, Śpiewajcie pochwałę Naszego mądrego pana. Uchylając prawo Obraźliwe i nienawistne Pozwolił wam zachować czystość Dla tych, których kochacie. Uchylając prawo Obraźliwe i nienawistne Pozwolił wam zachować czystość Dla tych, których kochacie. (Zuzanna, która klęczy podczas duetu, ciągnie Hrabiego za rękaw i pokazuje mu liścik. Następnie rękę bliższą publiczności podnosi do głowy, podczas gdy Hrabia, udając, że poprawia jej nakrycie głowy, odbiera od niej liścik i ukradkiem chowa na piersi. Zuzanna wstaje i kłania się mu. Figaro podchodzi do niej i zaczynają tańczyć fandango. Marcelina wstaje chwilę później. Bartolo podchodzi, by otrzymać ją z rąk Hrabiny. Hrabia odchodzi na bok, wyjmuje liścik i kłuje się w palec. Potrząsa nim, przyciska i ssie. Następnie zauważa, że liścik był spięty szpilką, którą upuszcza na ziemię podczas gdy mówi. Tymczasem orkiestra gra bardzo cicho.) Hrabia No tak, oczywiście, jak zwykle. Kobiety wtykają swoje szpilki gdzie tylko mogą... Ha, ha! Pojąłem aluzję. Figaro (który widział to wszystko, do Zuzanny) Bilecik miłosny, który w przelocie wcisnęła mu jakaś kobieta. Był spięty szpilką, więc ukłuł się w palec. (Hrabia czyta liścik i całuje go, szuka szpilki, znajduje i wpina w mankiet.) Nasz Narcyz próbuje go teraz znaleźć. Och, cóż za głupiec! Hrabia Naprzód, przyjaciele! I niech uroczystości weselne tego wieczora odbędą się z największą pompą. Świętujmy wspaniale: z pieśnią i fajerwerkami, wielką ucztą i balem. Wszyscy się dowiedzą jak traktuję drogich sobie ludzi. (Chór i marsz zostają powtórzone i wszyscy wychodzą.) Chór Wierni kochankowie Ceniący honor, Śpiewajcie pochwałę Naszego mądrego pana. Uchylając prawo Obraźliwe i nienawistne Pozwolił wam zachować czystość Dla tych, których kochacie. Pozwolił wam zachować czystość Dla tych, których kochacie. Śpiewajcie pochwałę Naszego mądrego pana. Śpiewajcie pochwałę Naszego mądrego pana. (Wszyscy wychodzą.) Koniec aktu III Kategoria:Wesele Figara